


Burning Love

by TurtleLover84



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleLover84/pseuds/TurtleLover84
Summary: Nova is a young adult with psychic powers. After a run in with the turtles they teach her how to control her powers. Along the way she might even fall in love
Relationships: Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the first time ever that I've posted one of my stories online, I'm also trying to figure out formating as well. So please be kind 😅 but I'm super excited about this. I have 3 chapters written so far ,I'm also not sure how long this is going to be so I hope you enjoy it.

The city of New York had changed over the years and not in a good way. The existence of mutants had sent a shock wave through the people of the city. Nobody could pin point the exact time that it started but slowly rumors started spreading of monsters that dwell in the shadows, people disappearing without a trace. There were some people though who were born with extraordinary abilities and Nova was one of those people.

At 16 her parents were in a car crash that killed both of them upon impact. She was sent to live with her aunt Jenna and uncle Danny in upstate New York. The trauma of having lost both of her parents at a young age made her a very angry and self destructive teenager. That and the hormones that came with being a teenager unlocked something in her DNA one night. 

Her aunt had caught a drunk Nova trying to sneak inside at 2 a.m. Something inside her aunt must have snapped that day , between the fights that Nova had started doing at school or the stress of suddenly having to take care of a teenager the normally calm women had started screaming hysterically.

"What the hell Nova your 16 you reek of booze on top of that do you realize what time it is? You could have gotten kidnapped or killed for God sake!" She shrieked.  
"Good maybe I would actually do something good I'm my life" Nova yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
Pressure in her head had started to build as soon as her aunt had begun screaming. She couldn't tell if it was because of her aunt or the vodka that she had taken way to many shots of. " You clearly don't want me here all I've been is a burden. Your only putting up with me because I'm related to you."

Her aunt rolled her eyes exasperated and folded her arms across her chest "how many times does it take to get it through that thick skull of yours your not a burden. I don't know why you keep thinking it ."  
A rush of dizziness ran through Nova's body and she had to lean against the door to stop herself from falling over.

"Because I know how you actually think of me the walls aren't thick here. I hear your conversations with Uncle Danny every night. "  
"Having Nova here is a inconvenience."  
"She's a brat, we never should have taken her" Nova repeated mockingly , her headache had gotten so bad that she could barely keep her eyes open.  
Her aunts cheeks flushed with embarrassment "your uncle was just having a hard day at work he didn't mean that".

"Whatever I'm done I'm going to bed" she muttered , pushing off the wall and started to go up the stairs. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and all she wanted to do was to pass out.

"I'm not done talking to you, get back here" her aunt grabbed her arm and pulling her back to the living room. "Don't touch me!" Nova shrieked , something snapping inside of her.

"Nova what- " she was cut off by Nova who yanked her arm away and fell to her knees, holding her head while screaming. Pain was exploding through her body from her head down, racing through her nerves looking for a outlet. The air surrounding them grew thick with tension as random objects started to vibrate violently. Nova gasped trying to hold onto conscious just as a blast of pure white light emitted from her body. The last thing she remembered was her aunts horrified face staring at her and all of Jenna's living room decorations hovering in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova woke up in her bed opening her eyes slowly it took a surprising amount of energy just to open them which left her confused as she recalled what had just happened. Her body felt like it had been hit with a semi. She turned her head to the side and groaned in relief when she saw her aunt sitting in a folding chair at the side of the bed looking down at her lap.

"What is wrong with me" Nova asked, her voice coming out raspy.  
Her aunt jumped at the sound of her voice, startled out of her thoughts.

"Nova your awake thank God. How are you feeling? Do you need a drink? Should I shut the lights off, is the light to bright?" She rapidly fired out question after question that it made Nova's head spin trying to process them. Jenna helped rearrange the pillows so Nova could sit up but was avoiding eye contact with her with a guilty expression on her face.

"Auntie, why did you ignore my question?" Jenna sighed and slumped down on her chair suddenly looking 10 years older.  
"Have you heard of telekinesis?" She asked . Nova shook her head, staring at Jenna. " It's the ability to move physical objects without having to actually touch them. Most of the time people are born with this gift and it's usually passed down your genetic line. Your mother was a psychic who could do telekinesis and telepathy which is the ability to read and or speak into another person's mind"

Nova's mouth hung open, eyes widening in disbelief " but how is that possible she didn't say anything about that to me".  
"Having those abilities made your mother's life difficult. She was cast out as a freak even though she had little control over them. So as she grew up she started to suppress them fearful of what others thought of her. When she was a young adult our parents passed away so she decided to leave me behind to move across the states where she knew nobody would know about her secret. She met your father in New York and when they had you she kept a sharp eye on you. She desperately hoped that you didn't inherent that trait from her."

"Does that mean Im a psychic like her?" Nova asked still trying to wrap her mind around the idea that psychics actually exist.  
Jenna nodded her face grim, her mouth twisted into a frown. "I wish your mother was here to explain this to you I only have a vague understanding of this".  
"Is it normal to feel this weak? I feel like I was hit buy a bus"

"I think so," Jenna replied reaching behind her to the nightstand to grab a glass of water and offered it to Nova who took it gratefully. "After you passed out you had a seizure that lasted for 3 minutes and 20 seconds. Your mother told me when she extended to much mental energy using telekinesis after a while her body would shut down and go into a seizure. Depending on how bad the seizure was would depend on how long she would be unconscious. It's the body's way of healing itself."  
"How long was I asleep for" Nova asked tentatively . 

"Three days, I had to change you into different clothes . You accidentally urinated at the end of the seizure, but that's normal ." Nova felt the blood rush to her face as she avoided looking at her aunt and studied the wall that had suddenly become very interesting.

"Is there a way I can try to prevent getting seizures?"  
"Your mother used to meditate a couple times a day it seemed to help . But I don't know if she found a way to block them completely".

The room fell into a strained silence as Nova thought about all of the new information that was introduced to her. Her headache had gone away for the most part thankfully , but her body ached and it cried out for sleep.

"I'm really tired auntie," Nova softly said, "I'd like to try to get some more sleep" " of course honey , I'll come back in a little bit to check on you" her aunt said, bending over to press a kiss to her temple. Right as she was about to be surrounded by blissful darkness she heard her aunt whisper "we will get through this Nova together I promise".


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the previous two I couldn't figure out if I wanted to make two chapters or just one long chapter. I settled on doing one long chapter because I couldn't find a good stopping point. The reader finally meets the Turtles in this chapter

It's been 4 years since the discovery of her psychic abilities and Nova was eternally grateful for her aunt's support through her teenage years . It's one thing to try to help a normal teenager grow up , it's a whole different ball park with a teenager with psychic abilities.

After way to many seizure episodes than she would care to admit from overusing her telekinesis and spending weeks in bed Nova finally started listening to her aunt's advice. She started meditating twice a day and eventually it stopped becoming a chore , instead she started craving the peace that came along with doing meditation.

As she got older she started trying to repair the relationship between her aunt and uncle. Apologies were made and Nova finally let them into her heart after keeping them at arms length for so long. At 21 she decided to move to downtown New York into a apartment , the memories were still bittersweet being close to her old house but she felt better being in a area where she knew where everything was at. Her first job was at Fredrick's Pizza as a cook, which eventually turned into a management position after months of hard work and overtime. 

She rarely used her telekinesis because she would quickly forget her limits while exploring with them and would find herself on the floor with no memory of how it happened. Whenever that happened she had no idea how long her seizure was which was a issue if they were longer than 5 minutes. And she couldn't exactly go to the doctor and tell them that she had seizures caused by psychic abilities. That's how you end up with a one way ticket to a mental hospital, so avoiding doctors whenever possible was the best. She did however like using her telepathy to look into people's minds whenever she was bored. It didn't use up a whole ton of energy so it was safe to play with. 

Her phone went off playing The Sound of Silence from Disturbed snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Hey Nova do you have any plans for tonight?" A cheerful voice came from her coworker and best friend Stephanie who was the assistant manager at Fredrick's Pizza.  
"Not unless you count drinking a entire bottle of wine by myself a plan" Nova replied while spinning her index finger around the rim of her wine glass.  
"Why would you want to be cooped up at home on your day off? We both know how rare it is for you to take a break , come out and drink at a bar with me you might even meet someone there to take home. " Nova could hear that snarky shit eating grin through the phone.  
" Fine," she groaned concentrating her telekinesis on making the phone hoover while she dropped her head against the table "but if you land us into trouble again I'm whopping your ass."

Nova groaned as she stepped out of her car and stared at the line that was coming from the bar. The NiteCap was one of the newest clubs to open up so unless you got there early you were in for a long wait. Mumbling curse words under her breath she shivered as the cool evening air blew across her skin. She chose a simple short black dress and paired it with grey thigh high boots. Nothing needed to be done with her hair because of how naturally curly it was. Auburn ringlets formed around her face with soft curls cascading down her back. In the bright light of the night club her normally dull brown eyes looked like melted chocolate. 

She quickly scanned the line of people and found Stephanie near the front of the line, waving at her.  
"I thought you had decided to back out again I'm so glad you came" she exclaimed wrapping Nova in a tight hug when she approached her.  
"I decided that one night out wouldn't kill me " Nova laughed, grinning at her best friend. 

They chatted about Stephanie's love life, or lack of love life until it was their turn to go into the club.  
"Finally, " Stephanie burst out " I'm going to get us our drinks. Why don't you find us a table ." With that she dove into the crowd with ease as if it were her second home.

Shaking her head Nova looked around, taking in the environment. It was a nice, cozy place and the atmosphere seemed pleasant enough. They had a assortment of liquor stacked behind the bar on three shelves. The bottles had a soft glow as a strand of lights were tangled behind them, dark green plants with red carnations decorated the exterior of the shelf.  
Spotting an opening in the back Nova quickly walked toward it, sliding in the red leather booth with a sigh of relief.  
Nova picked up the menu and had just started to read it when Stephanie appeared at the front of the table with a wide grin and two drinks in her hands.  
" I slipped my number to the bartender I think that's why we got our drinks so quickly" Nova rolled her eyes and took the offered drink. "Did you get me the usual?" She nodded " yes one On the Beach drink for you and one Vodka Tonic for me".

Sipping on her drink Nova studied her friend, it was very obvious why she had gotten the drinks so quickly. Her normally disheveled blonde hair had been straightened out to look sleek and chic . She must have bought new clothes Nova mused watching Stephanie flirt with a waiter. She was pretty sure she knew everything in her wardrobe and this one didn't ring any bells. It was a long sleeve ,low cut black crop top that hugged her curves and showed off her breasts. Her white pants fit nicely against her hips and she wore a black heals.

Time flew by one drink turned into three and eventually Nova was on her 5th drink of the night feeling pretty happy. She was talking to a guy for a little while but it just didn't click with her . She downed the rest of her drink in a long swallow.  
" I need to head home it's getting pretty late I'll see you guys later?" She exchanged phone numbers with the guy, Luke possibly with no intentions of calling again. 

Humming to herself she walked across the street and sat on a bench on the side of the road with a loud sigh. Work would definitely be kicking her in the ass tomorrow morning. 

A series of loud clangs came from the alley way to the left of her.  
"Hello," Nova called out before she could stop her body, cursing herself mentally as her inebriated state threw out any sort of common sense. She wobbled over to the edge of the alley and peered into the darkness gripping the side of the building for more stability. It must be some sort of fight all she could see were flashes of color: blue, red, purple and orange. Nova squinted trying to focus her vision but was unsuccessful. This was probably a horrible decision that she's going to regret later but that will be sober Nova's problem. 

Closing her eyes she drew in a deep breath and reached out with her mind. The image in her head was slightly fuzzy because of the alcohol but she was pretty damn sure she saw.... 4 Turtles? Fighting off 6 other men. Nova shook her head that can't be right. She was struggling trying to be careful not to touch anything with her mind but they were moving so fast she couldn't pull back in time before her mind brushed against the red's.

"Shit" Nova said as the figure froze and turned it's head toward her. Her fingers slipped off of the building and she crashed to the ground with a low moan. The sound seemed to attract the people that the figures were fighting. Either they were super fast or her senses were dulled, it could have been both Nova quickly found herself being dragged to the standing position with something sharp pressed against her neck.  
" Surrender now or she dies" the guy shouted at the huge shadowed figures. Is that a sword, Nova thought . What are they fucking ninjas? Nova winced as the blade pressed into her neck harder causing her to start breathing faster. A feeling of dread was spreading through her.

"Let that woman go before I beat your ass into the ground" a deep brooklyn accent growled. The voice came from the one she had accidentally touched with her telekinesis. The individual stepped into the light causing Nova's eyes to widen. It was indeed a turtle but he stood like a man, two weapons that she didn't recognize gripped tightly in his two three fingered hangs. He was huge, possibly 6'5 a red bandana tied across the upper part of his face. His emerald green eyes were filled with rage that was barely contained, his mouth was twisted into a snarl.

Nova felt the blade pierce her skin and her body automatically went into defense mode.  
" Get away from me you creep!" Nova screamed, her telekinesis exploding from her body uncontrollably. She barely had time to channel that energy right behind her into her assailant. He was thrown into the brick wall with a loud, resounding crack. 

Collapsing onto the ground Nova started to hyperventilate clutching the side of her head. Due to the alcohol in her system she had accidentally let out way to much power trying to knock him away. I can't go unconscious Nova thought frantically but felt her control slipping away. She could feel her body tensing up getting ready for a seizure and all she could get out was "please don't hurt me" to the figure before she fell into the darkness.


End file.
